<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Treat Me Like A Stranger by Insomniac_with_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727758">You Treat Me Like A Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams'>Insomniac_with_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura is Dead, Angst, F/M, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08, This is not Happy, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. I'm sorry.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Treat Me Like A Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith stared out the window at the full moon. The room was hot and stifling, but he didn't want to get up and open the window. The sheets stuck to his naked skin. His hair was pressed down to the sides of his face and forehead. Tear tracks sat sticky against his cheeks, even though he was out of tears to cry, until this whole process repeated itself.</p>
<p> He pressed his dry lips together and squeezed his eyes shut wincing at the salty stiff feeling of his eyelids scraping over eachother. He hated himself for being here in Lance's home in Lance's guest bedroom, the remnants of what they had done lingering in the air and on his skin. He had come willingly, welcomed Lance's embrace, then laid heartbroken as Lance left the room without a second glance. It was after all  his own fault.</p>
<p> The moon turning the world silver brought back the memory of the conversation they had had before everything had gone to hell. Out by Allura's statue in the quiet of the night Keith pushed his own stupid feelings away to comfort Lance.</p>
<p>" She lives on in all of us, Lance. She's never truly gone." Keith had said softly, disappointed when Lance didn't turn to face him. Eyes trained on the regal features of Allura's face.</p>
<p>" I know. I can feel her."</p>
<p>Keith felt his throat constrict as he thought of all the times Allura's name slipped from Lance's lips as they were pressed incredibly close. How Lance didn't notice the tears streaming steadily down Keith's face when he left him a mess in tangled sheets. It was his own fault.</p>
<p> He shouldn't have come back. He should have thrown himself into work shoving his feelings to the back of his mind, but he didn't. He came back to see the farm, to see Lance. Lance had asked for a night and Keith's heart had jumped and dropped all at the same time. He agreed. It didn't stop at one night. He didn't know why he kept coming back. It hurt every time Lance would call out Allura's name or leave him all alone, to lay in the left over feeling of Lance against his skin. Sticking to the back of his throat and throbbing in his belly.</p>
<p> Keith opened his eyes; anger and fear colliding in his stomach. He was done. He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted Lance to want him, not just use him as an escape. Keith grit his teeth and he pushed himself up. He cringed as the dirty sheets peeled away from his body, and his oily hair brushed over his shoulders. He smelled like intimacy and sweat, and Lance. </p>
<p> He stood on unsteady feet and walked to the bathroom, not caring who he woke as he turned the shower on. He stood under the hot water pointedly ignoring the multiple love bites littering his skin as he scrubbed himself. He sighed staring determinedly at the tile wall. He was not going to let himself fall back into this.</p>
<p>  He dressed quickly and threw the rest of  his stuff into his bag. He tied his hair into a fast braid, not caring that it was still very wet. He was done and headed to the door when he stopped and looked back at the bed. He put his bag on the floor and walked over to it. He stripped the sheets off bundled them up and threw them into the laundry hamper. It was the least he could do to pay Rosa back for being so kind to him. He'd hide away his sin so she didn't have to deal with it so extremely. Satisfied he opened the door quietly and then just as gently shut it.</p>
<p> The house was quiet. As it should be. Nadia's door was open and the soft light of her night light spilled out into the hall. He passed Lance's room the door was shut tightly. It was silent as he passed, fighting the urge to look back. At the bottom of the stairs Keith pulled a sticky note from Rosa's collection on the bar and wrote a quick note to her. Explain that he would most likely not be returning soon.</p>
<p> He had docked his ship far out on the outskirts of the Juniberry fields. The moonlight lit the way perfectly, and Keith felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders as he sat in the pilot's chair powering  up the engines. Keith looked up and paused. A single light came on in the house. It shone from Lance's room. Keith swallowed as he saw the curtains shift aside before abruptly falling back in place. Keith shook his head and lifted off. If Lance wanted him he wouldn't have treated Keith the way he did. He was done. He was ready to be in control of his life now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>